


Burning Up A Sun

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Who/Doomsday!AU! “Planet Earth. This is where I was born. And this is where I died. The first eighteen years of my life, nothing happened. Nothing at all, not ever. And then I met a man called the Doctor. And he took me away from home in his magical machine. He showed me the whole of time and space. I thought it would never end.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Up A Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Horton Beach](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/70956) by wikipedia. 



> I’ve been wanting to write one for the longest time but I could never picture it. Then Sonny talked about adventuring all around the world in his vows and I found a Horton Beach in Wales and the stage was set. (A/N: I was toying with doing a regeneration to stick to DW canon but it worked better with the Doctor just being Sonny from the start.)

_Will pressed himself to the wall as the mannequins closed in on him. He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the blow, when he felt a hand slide into his._

_He opened his eyes and turned his head to find a man with dark brown hair and big brown eyes staring at him. The man smirked, whispered, “Run,” and pulled him away just as the mannequins reached out._

_______________________

_Will clung to Sonny’s hand and let a tear roll down his face, resigning himself to dying here in 19th century Wales, as the Gelth swarmed closer but then Charles Dickens came rushing back into the room swinging a gas lamp around. The Gelth retreated into the rift, the Doctor assured Dickens his books would be remembered for years to come, and Will and Sonny meandered their way back into the TARDIS._

_______________________

_"I’m sorry Doctor. I just wasn’t fast enough," Will said into his cellphone, his head pressed against the door. He heard the Dalek approaching and turned to face his imminent doom._

________________________

_Sonny grabbed Will’s hand and pulled him into an embrace, swaying with him in the middle of the TARDIS to the tune of the music filtering out of the console, Captain Brian Harkness laughing in the background._

_________________________

_"That was our first date," Will laughed as they sat on the apple grass of New Earth and watched cars flying over New New New New New New New New York._

_"We had chips," Sonny answered with his own laugh._

_________________________

_The TARDIS landed with a crash, completely dead and out of power. The Doctor pushed buttons, trying to get her to wake up._

_"She’s dead. We’re stranded." Sonny ran his hands through his hair and bit his lip. "Blimey."_

_"Shall we see where we are then?" Gabi asked, walking to the door. She pulled the door open and they found themselves in -_

_"Salem. Just as we left it," Gabi said._

_"Salem. You sure about that?" Sonny asked, pointing to the sky. They looked up and found Zeppelins floating above them._

_"We’re in a parallel world, aren’t we?" Gabi asked in awe._

_"One where apparently Mom and Dad are still married," Will said, staring at a poster in Horton Town Square announcing an anniversary party for Sami and Lucas._

* * * * * 

_Will watched in horror as Cybermen invaded Salem and his (or what he thought of as his) family and friends fled Sami and Lucas’s party in chaos, avoiding as best they could the lasers shooting out of the metal men’s arms._

_The Doctor grabbed his and Gabi’s arms, said, “We have to get to the DiMera mansion,” and pulled them away._

* * * * * 

_Will beamed with love and pride as Sonny managed to deactivate the lead Cyberman and turn all those in the process of being upgraded back into themselves._

* * * * *

_Sonny talked quietly with Gabi, making sure she knew they would never see her again if she stayed in this world. She nodded and hugged Will quickly before leaving the TARDIS._

________________

_"Will! You’re just in time to say hello to Gran," Lucas said brightly as Will and Sonny walked in the door._

_"Dad, Grandma Alice died five years ago. You do remember that, don’t you?" Will asked gently._

_"Of course. But you’ll see." He looked at his watch. "Any second now."_

_Will and Sonny watched in horror as a grey blob began to form in the middle of Lucas’s kitchen. “Gran, say hi to Will,” Lucas said to the blob._

* * * * *

_"Aren’t you gonna ask me why I’m wearing the funny glasses?" the Doctor asked._

_"Why are you wearing the funny glasses?" Will asked with a smile, bouncing on his feet a little._

_"Crossing worlds and time traveling leaves residue. These glasses allow me to see that residue," Sonny answered. "Here, look." He handed the glasses to Will who put them on. "See I have gray stuff around me." Will nodded and gave them back. "And if I look over here," he turned to the wall in front of which he was standing. "I can see that Torchwood here has brilliantly opened up a void with their Ghost Watch."_

_"So what do we do?" Lucas asked._

_"We send the Cybermen and the Daleks back into the void," Sonny responded. But then he frowned and looked right at Will. "But that means that anything with residue will go through also."_

_"You mean, like me?" Sonny nodded._

_"Come back with me, Will. Please" Gabi pleaded, handing him a universe jumper._

_"No. You and me together forever, right?" Will said firmly to Sonny. "I’m not leaving you."_

* * * * * 

_Will grabbed onto the magnet as Sonny opened the void. At first he didn’t think anything was happening; then Daleks and Cybermen started flying past him._

_A second later, he felt himself being pulled towards the void where the wall used to be._

_"Will! Hold on!" Sonny yelled._

_Will wrapped his arms more tightly around the magnet but the pull was strong. He didn’t know if he could hold on much longer; his fingers were starting to slip._

_He saw the last of the Cybermen and Daleks get pulled through and he thought he would be okay, that he was going to make it. But then the void gave one last strong tug and his fingers slipped off the magnet._

_"Sonny!" Will screamed as he flew through the air. He saw the Doctor reach out to try to grab him but then he was gone and the void was closed. A wall separated them forever._

______________________

"Where are you?" Will asks as an image of the Doctor - his Sonny - shimmers onto the beach in front of him.

"Inside the TARDIS," Sonny answers. "There’s one tiny gap in the universe left. Just about to close. And it takes a lot of power to send this projection. I’m in orbit around a Supernova. I’m burning up a sun just to say goodbye."

"You look like a ghost," Will responds, his brow furrowing sadly.

"Hold on," Sonny says and suddenly he comes into focus.

Will walks over and holds his hand out, reaches to touch Sonny’s face, but Sonny says, “I’m still just an image. No touch.”

"Can’t you come through properly?" Will asks, his voice breaking.

"The whole thing would fracture." The Doctor looks at him, his brown eyes sad despite the little smile on his face. "Two universes would collapse."

"So?" In this moment, Will cares only about being with Sonny.

The Doctor chuckles and looks around. “Where are we? Where did the gap come out?”

"We’re in Wales. It’s called Horton Beach," Will replies, laughing at the irony.

Sonny’s eyes widen and he laughs too. 

"How long have you got?" Will is close to tears now.

"About two minutes," Sonny says matter-of-factly. "Still got Gabi then." He nods his head towards the group of people standing by the car at the edge of the beach.

"There’s six of us, plus Gabi. Mom and Dad have been married for ten years. Can you imagine that?" Will laughs again. "Johnny and Sydney are Dad’s. One big happy family."

"What about you?" Sonny asks gently. 

"I’m back at school. Writing."

"That’s great." The Doctor, too, is only just keeping his tears at bay.

"I’m not just there, though," Will tells him. "There’s a Torchwood still over here on this side. I think I know a thing or two about aliens."

"Will Horton, Defender of the Earth," Sonny says proudly.

Will’s lip trembles but still no tears fall.

The Doctor is quiet for a second or two, then says, “You’re dead, officially. Back home. So many people died that day and you’ve gone missing. You’re on a list of the dead.” Will can no longer control himself. Tears fall thick and fast down his face and he can’t wipe them away quick enough before new ones fall. ”Here you are. Living your life. Day after day. The one adventure I can never have.” 

Will turns his head away as he starts hyperventilating through his tears and Sonny manages to remain calm, though his heart is breaking.

"Am I ever gonna see you again?" Will can barely speak for how upset he is.

"You can’t," Sonny answers and it breaks his heart to watch Will crumbling in front of him.

"What’re you gonna do?" Will chokes out.

"Oh. I’ve got the TARDIS. Same old life. Last of the Time Lords."

"On your own?" Will looks at him with the saddest, most painful expression on his face.

One second away from breaking down himself and crying, Sonny can only nod.

"I -" Will starts and gasps for breath before he can finish. "I - I love you."

"Quite right to," Sonny responds, his voice breaking for the first time. "And I suppose if it’s my last chance to say it, Will Horton -" and then he is back in the TARDIS, Horton Beach and Will gone to him forever.


End file.
